


You'll Be in my Heart

by The_Dwelf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Development, Difficult Decisions, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foster Care, Friends to Lovers, Half-orc, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dwelf/pseuds/The_Dwelf
Summary: Gimli, Lord of Aglarond, and Legolas, Lord of Ithilien are known all over Middle Earth both for their heroic accomplishments in the War of The Ring and for their great friendship, bloomed in the darkest of times and still growing strong ten years later.They are in Gondor when it happens.They make a simple promise to a dying woman: that her child will be under good care.But the child is… different from what anyone could have expected.The Two Lords must try and see beyond race and prejudice and grudge one more time, and learn to love, unconditionally.Will this draw them far from each other- or even closer than they've ever dared hope?---“I thought you lived together.”“Legolas and I? Nay, Eldarion, not at all. Legolas rules over Ithilien, while I have my own colony within Rohan.”“Oh. I’m sorry.”Said the boy with sincere sympathy after considering for a moment, earning a collective chuckle.“We try to live with that.”---"Does the lament of an orphaned child bother you so?"[...]"I think the fact that the child is a Half-Orc is to blame for Legolas being bothered, see."
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. A simple commitment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited that I'm writing this down, at last!  
> I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Have fun!

“Final count?”

Ten years had passed since they fought side by side in the War of the Ring, though the memory of those days was far from fading.

“Eight, lad. What about you?”

Not that they had been resting since then. As soon as their help in the rebuilding of Minas Tirith was no longer required, they had travelled to Fangorn together as agreed, and as agreed they then headed home, journeying together as far as they could and sadly wishing farewell when they could no longer follow a common path.

They did not part for long, however.

Not a year had passed when they headed to the Glittering Caves, for Legolas to fulfil his promise to visit the place that had so charmed his friend to the point that he was going to make a Dwarven dwelling out of it, with the leave of both Eómer and Thorin. The Elf, on his part, would soon establish a colony in Ithilien.

“Ten! I bested you, and yet I fail to feel the excitement of the victory.”

They were known as the Two Lords now, and with their lead the friendship between the Dwarves of Aglarond and the Elves of Ithilien had become almost as legendary as their own. They often visited each other, and nearly as often they visited the King of Men and his Elven Queen in Gondor.

“When so many innocents lose their life, there is no victory, not even when the enemy is defeated.”

“You speak true words, Gimli. Come, let us find Aragorn, I believe he was injured by one of the Orcs.”

The two crossed the village in silence. Indeed, it felt not like victory. Many were lying lifeless on the ground, entire families, even children. The Orcs had been seen by the scouts as they marched towards the village, but when Aragorn had gotten there with his soldiers and his most loyal friends, a massacre had already occurred.

The King was now sitting on a fallen trunk, under the careful care of a healer. His left leg was wrapped in a temporary bandage, already reddish with blood.

“The coward was aiming at my back. I must thank you, Legolas. Hadn’t you shot him in time, he wouldn’t have faltered. Are you two unscathed, my friends?”

“We are, indeed. Legolas must be in great shape, to save your life _and_ best my score in a single battle.”

They shared a sad smile, a most-needed moment of tranquillity that was, unfortunately, rather short-lived, as a sudden scream made the three of them turn in the direction of one of the houses that hadn’t been set on fire. One of the guards was standing on the door, and after a few seconds of looking at something inside, he walked in.

Aragorn tried to get up, only to wince and fall back on the trunk with a reprimanding look from the healer. Legolas put a firm hand on his shoulder and shook his head, while Gimli spoke.

“We can go, just rest.”

Said the Dwarf, and with that the two swiftly approached the modest house, while the wounded King wondered how they could work so symbiotically even when they had spent months apart.

The house was made mainly of stone, which explained why it had resisted the fire, unlike the wooden ones that were now handfuls of dust and cinder. Inside, the guard was apparently aiding a healer in her attempt to calm down the severely wounded woman that was lying on the floor. Large stains of blood were spreading all over her spare clothes, but all she appeared to care about was the bundle in her arms. A small child, in all likelihood, given the desperate cry that came from within the layers of cloth. She was holding it in her arms, against her chest, perhaps too tight as she looked at the healer and the guard as if she feared that they were there to harm her baby.

“Please, Lady, let me attend your wounds. Let me check if your child needs my services as well.”

The healer was almost begging, clearly at the brisk of a breakdown, while the guard was trying to force the woman to let go as gently as possible. Apparently, she had not the slightest intention to comply.

“My Lords, I am afraid we might use some help.”

Said the healer as soon as he noticed the Elf and Dwarf standing at the entrance. The two didn’t bother calling more guards, as the healer probably expected them to, but walked straight towards the woman. Legolas widened his eyes at the sight of so much blood, immediately becoming aware that the poor mother was hardly likely to survive. He glanced at Gimli, who gave him a slight, sad nod before trying to take her hand.

“My Lady, please, listen to me.”

Started Legolas in a soothing voice, the hint of a lullaby’s notes in his tone -how did he manage to sing even when he was only speaking, Gimli would never understand- as he kneeled next to her.

“It’s over. There are only friends here. Let us make sure that your child is fine. Let our healer take care of your wounds. No one means any harm to either of you.”

“My- my child!”

Sputtered the woman, barely able to form the words before blood started collecting in her mouth.

“Please, don’t speak, just let us…”

“Pro’ise… she’ll be fi… fine.”

“Aye, My Lady, of course.” Intervened Gimli, who had managed to take one of her hand between his two. “You have my word.”

“And mine.” Legolas quickly agreed, frowning. “Let go, please.”

“D- don’t let- Orcs, get her.”

“Please, let go!”

She tried to speak again but was unable to. Her grip started to loosen as she gave them a desperate, eloquent look.

“We promise.”

Said Gimli and Legolas in unison as the Elf took the bundle from her, finally allowing the healer to work.

“Sweet Eru.”

Whispered the man as soon as he saw the deep wound that cut her entire abdomen open. The orcish knife was still stuck in her flesh, and the blade had probably shifted and deepened as she had struggled to hold her baby.

It was a matter of seconds. With her remaining strength she looked at the child, wrapped in cloths and still in Legolas’ arms, and a moment later she was gone. Silence fell, with the only exception of the child’s desperate cry. Legolas automatically cradled her, unable to look away from the poor woman. He took a step closer to Gimli, well aware of his silent weeping even without looking at him.

After a few moments, the healer closed the woman’s eyes, and with a deep sigh he got up and took a step towards the Elf Lord.

“The child?”

Legolas looked at the bundle in his arms almost with surprise, as if he had just realized. Such a scene was a shock even for the most seasoned of warriors, indeed. He raised the hems that covered the child almost completely, with the sole exception of her nose and mouth, frowning as something puzzled him. The colour of her skin looked anything but healthy, and as he freed her face completely, he could see that it was not a matter of light and shadow. Her skin was _actually_ a blueish grey, like a leaden sky. Not only that: her hair, for what he could see, where unnaturally white, not blonde, plain white. He tilted his head to the right in puzzlement. Not that he was an expert when it came to human illnesses, since Elves where immune to any of it, but it looked like nothing he had ever seen before.

“I don’t think she’s fine, actually, but…”

He started as he moved forward to hand her to the healer. Then it hit him.

He looked at the child again in disbelief, but now that he had realized, there was no way he could not see it.

“Elbereth Gilthoniel!”

He shouted, and without even thinking he reached for his knife with his right hand, still holding the baby with the other arm. An instant later he realized that he was about to use his blade against a small child, and he let the weapon fall on the floor in horror.

The guard and the healer barely managed to conceal their surprise and confusion at his sudden gesture, but Gimli didn’t even try. He his eyes and gave him a half worried, half upset look.

“What are you doing? Is there an Orc in there or what?”

He almost shouted. When Legolas gave him a small nod in response, the Dwarf remained, for once, speechless.


	2. Figure it out?

Aragorn had just successfully taken a couple of steps when he noticed Gimli and Legolas approaching. He gave his thanks to the healer both for the careful bandage that was keeping his wound from worsening and for the willow bark that was quickly lessening the pain, then turned to his friends in order to ask what was all the screaming about. As soon as he looked at them, however, he stopped short. To say that they were upset would have been an underestimation. Gimli had just sat on the trunk that had previously been occupied by the King, his arms crossed. He was staring in front of him, and he kept muttering something with a low voice. Aragorn believed it to be Khuzdul, and he was rather convinced that whatever his Dwarven friend was saying, it was noting nice.

Legolas, his jaw set and his eyes narrowed, was very busy attaching a basket to Arod's saddle, right in front of where the rider would sit. The rather unmistakable cry of a baby came from that very basket, and after taking a deep breath Aragorn tried to convince himself that there was a logical explanation to that.

"My friends?"

He asked tentatively, barely gaining a distracted "mh?" from Legolas in response.

"Is there a child in that basket, I suppose?"

"Obviously."

Came Gimli's answer, which was, if a bit harsh, in Westron. Aragorn deemed it a step forward and kept on inquiring.

"May I ask why a child from this village is, apparently, coming with us?"

"Because Gimli and I promised her mother that the child would be fine, just before the poor woman's death."

Answered the Elf, checking with some firm tugs the improvised harness he had just made out of chords and belts.

"A noble gesture it is to promise such, and I would not expect anything different from you. Yet, this is a small village. Surely there is some relative or friend among the survivors."

Legolas let out a sharp "mh", shaking his head.

"A guard is asking around, but I doubt that anyone would volunteer to take in this thing- would you stop crying!"

Aragorn widened his eyes. He hadn't seen Legolas so frustrated since Moria, a good ten years before.

"Does the lament of an orphaned child bother you so?"

He asked, vaguely annoyed by their attitude, yet still rather confused by it. Gimli butted in again, blunt as ever.

"I think the fact that the child is a Half-Orc is to blame for Legolas being bothered, see."

He spat, looking at his friend as he checked the chords and belts one last time. Aragorn went pale, as well as every man at earshot.

"A - what? Is that even possible?"

"I fear so, Estel."

"And you promised to keep it safe?"

"You got it, laddie."

Aragorn took another deep breath and approached Arod just enough to peer into the basket. It took him only a few moments to conclude that his friends were right, indeed: the child that was desperately crying could descend by naught else than an Orc, despite having general human traits.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, or at least an idea that will not end in disaster?"

"What else can we do? We promised that the baby would be safe and protected from the Orcs. We will find no volunteer to fulfil the promise in our stead, and we would never ask, even less order, anyone to do so. It's our responsibility."

Answered Legolas, clearly trying to cut the conversation short.

"But it's an Orc!"

"Aye, why don't you tell the mother? Last time you spoke to the dead, they listened to you."

Retorted Gimli as Legolas helped him to get on the horse. The Elf then mounted too, not without a certain struggle, having the Dwarf at his back and the basket on the front. Arod snorted his dismay, but a few gentle strokes and kind whispers from Legolas were enough to calm him.

"What will you do? I mean, will you keep it in Ithilien or Aglarond? Or will you take turns? And when it grows up, how will you handle it? What if it's aggressive and violent? What if it rebels?"

"Aragorn, WE DON'T KNOW."

Legolas was clearly on the brisk of a breakdown, which apparently snapped Gimli out of his own upset muttering. He raised a hand and carefully placed his open palm against Legolas' arm, stroking gently and causing him to automatically lean back a little, against the Dwarf.

"We’ll figure it out, lad. We always do, we faced worse."

He considered in a low voice as Aragorn, with the help of a guard, got on his own horse. Legolas took a deep sigh and gave a slight nod, squeezing Gimli's hand in his as a sign of gratitude.

"Yes, perhaps you are right. One thing at a time. Let's head back, for now."

And so they did, after receiving the confirmation than none of the villagers wanted to have anything to do with the child.

_Of course._

\---

“What a commitment you have made, _mellyn_.”

Sighed Arwen as soon as the two had explained her why they were carrying a _crying basket._

“How are you going to handle it?”

She asked, raising her voice over the child’s screams.

“We should inform our seconds as soon as possible. But first we must decide where to take it, I believe.”

Considered Legolas, turning to look at Gimli. The Dwarf shrugged, stroking his beard repeatedly.

“I suppose Aglarond would be the best choice. I’m afraid that a wood would not be the best place to keep the child, see, it might be easier for an orc to run away from there. Caves are a little safer.”

He suggested, though it was clear that the idea wasn’t too thrilling to him. Legolas, on his part, looked nothing like enthusiast as well.

“It doesn’t seem fair that you take on such a burden when the commitment was made by both of us.”

“It wouldn’t be more even a distribution if you were to take the child to Ithilien, lad. We might as well go for the less stressful option.”

Came Gimli’s answer, which was rather logical, to be fair.

“I thought you lived together.”

Was the unexpected comment which stopped Legolas from answering back and made everyone turn towards the six-years-old who had been standing silently next to his mother.

“Legolas and I?”

Asked the Dwarf, surprised.

“Nay, Eldarion, not at all. Legolas rules over Ithilien, while I have my own colony within Rohan.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Said the boy with sincere sympathy after considering for a moment, earning a collective chuckle.

“We try to live with that.”

Legolas said with a smile, but the glance he exchanged with Gimli a moment later was bittersweet. They never spoke about it, but they did miss each other’s company, and greatly. They couldn’t spend their whole time travelling together, though. Their projects, their responsibilities were for the welfare of their people, and for the restoring of a long-lost friendship among races.

Confused by the amused reaction he had got, and determined to inquire about it in a second moment with his mother, the young Prince changed the subject, pointing out the one thing that was the actual, current priority.

“Why is she crying? She sounds like Galadant. Is she bothered by her teeth, too?”

“A half-orc sounds like your sister?” Asked Gimli in disbelief, nearly affronted that the little princess named after her great-grandmother could be compared to such a creature.

“She might be, actually.” Considered Arwen, moving towards the basked lying on the table. She carefully slid her thumb over the child’s gum. After a moment, the baby closed her lips around the finger and started suckling at it.

“It should go without saying, but I shall ask nevertheless: did you feed her?”

Asked the Queen as she pulled her finger free.

The look the other three shared was enough of an answer.

“Changed her? Tried to calm her in any way?”

“We were rather upset by the whole situation. We didn’t really stop to think about any of this.”

Explained Legolas, aware of how little considerate it sounded now.

“You just put her in a basket and expected her to calm down? You leave me speechless.”

Came her immediate reprimand. She shook her head and took the basket.

“I’ll take her to a healer to check up on her and ask Galadant’s nursemaid to prepare goat milk for two as long as you stay here. Mellyn, you two may get over your shock and decide how to carry out the task you committed to. Later I will instruct you on some childcare, since you clearly lack the knowledge. I’m surprised, but Aragorn, beloved, you have two children. How comes that you didn’t even suggest that she might need the most basic of cares? I’m rather disappointed. Come, Eldarion.”

With that, she left the room, still slightly shaking her head. Silence finally filled the room, the echo of crying slowly fading.

“We are lucky that my wife was speechless, my friends, or I fear we would still be waiting for the end of her scolding.”

Muttered Aragorn in an attempt to defuse the situation.

“She was right, I must admit. Neither of us did anything other than complaining. We have to figure it out, Gimli.”

“Very well.” Agreed the Dwarf, crossing his arms. “Aglarond, then. You can check that everything is fine when you visit, and if any problem should come up, I will inform you straight away. What do you say?”

Legolas shrugged.

“I still feel uneasy with that solution. It will bother mostly you, and your people.”

“Do you have any better idea?”

“Not a clue, _mellon_. Ah, it’s in times like this that I miss Gandalf. He would give us proper advice.”

Gimli nodded solemnly.

“Gandalf, Lord Elrond, the Lady Galadriel. They are wise and have much more experience of this world than we do.”

“And they all are on the other side of the sea. Why don’t you try to ask the Elvenking, if you wish for the advice of someone who is more experienced?”

Suggested Aragorn, considering.

“Thranduil? AH!”

Laughed Gimli.

“I doubt it. The last time I asked him for his opinion on something, he told me that to teach me on such matters would take longer than my life span conceded.”

“Forgive my father, Gimli. I apologize on his account.” Said Legolas, placing a hand over his friend’s broad shoulder with an apologetic smile.

“I hold him no grudge, fret not. I’ve learnt better than to ask him for advice, that’s all.”

“I agree that we don’t disturb him on this. He would probably suggest locking down the creature and throwing away the key.”

Gimli took a deep sigh.

“I hope that we never need to do so, but it’s not a possibility we can exclude, you know that.”

“I know. I whish we had never made such a promise, my friend.”

“What difference would it have made?”

Aragorn rebuked.

“Would you have abandoned or harmed a defenceless creature? If I know you, I doubt it. You would see to the welfare of a child, even an Orc. Besides, she is part human. Show her what’s good, and perhaps she will forsake the evil in her blood.”

Elf and Dwarf shared a rather pessimistic look.

“I truly hope you’re right, my friend.”

Said Legolas.

“Come, Gimli. Let us write some letters, so that we may inform all who need to know, while Queen Arwen is buying us some time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please, let me know what you think of this chapter and leave kudos if you enjoyed it. There is so much going on in the next chapters and I'm so excited about this fic!


	3. Failed attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try. They fail.   
> They sleep on it.

“Good morning. Gimli, Aulë be blessed, have you slept at all?”

“Good morning. Not in the last four days, Lady Arwen. Is it that obvious?”

The Queen only gave him a sympathetic smile for an answer. Gimli was sitting at the breakfast table, elbows pinned on the surface and his face buried in his hands. His tunic was inside-out and he was drinking his second cup of tea. Legolas didn’t look in his best shape, either. The lack of sleep affected him much less than it did to his mortal friend, but he still looked rather fatigued.

“We don’t understand. We feed her, we keep her clean, we got her a comfortable crib. She has no illness that your healers know. And yet, she almost never stops crying. Gimli is worn out, and I’m starting to feel tired, too.”

Complained the Elf, turning to look at his Dwarf friend.

“Gimli, your tunic.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“…never mind.”

The Dwarf finished his mug of tea and shot a quick glance at his garments, muttering something like “I’ll fix that later”.

Arwen sat next to her husband, right in front of them.

“Well, she seems rather serene now. Perhaps she enjoys the company of other children.”

They turned to look at the thick carpet where Eldarion was sitting and playing with his siter and the newcomer child. He was handling a couple of rag dolls, making voices and using them to tickle the little girls, which seemed to send the two – actually, the three of them – into giggles.

“I got you, Galadant! And-”

He stopped and turned to look at the adults.

“Uncles?”

He asked, and at that both Legolas and Gimli tried to give their best smiles at the boy despite their terrible mood. He was clearly trying to help them with the child and to cheer them up. That he had inherited his parents’ sensitivity, had been long obvious.

“Yes, Eldarion?”

“What’s her name?”

“We have no idea.” Said Gimli with a sigh. “None of the villagers knew, according to the guard who tried to retrieve some information.”

“We suspect none of them wanted to risk having anything to do with that.”

Added Legolas in a lower voice, only for Aragorn and Arwen to hear.

“And how have you been calling her until now?”

The child tried again.

“We haven’t…?” Was Gimli’s rather uncertain answer. “Or have we, Legolas?”

“You haven’t given her a name? In five days?”

"No, we haven’t. At least I don't think so. Legolas?"

Insisted the Dwarf.

"No, Gimli, we have not. And you really need some sleep. Go and close your eyes for a while, my friend, I'll handle it."

"Why don't you both go get some rest? She can stay with us. I was planning to take the children outside for a nice walk."

"No, no, there's no need, Arwen. I thank you, but I'm fine. I can watch her while Gimli sleeps."

"You might not need as much sleep as mortals do, but some rest might serve you well right now. Take some time to think, too, both of you. I am starting to believe that you haven't understood the terms of your commitment at all."

"My Lady?"

Asked Gimli, confused.

"Sleep now. And when you wake up, think about what you're doing. You’re missing the point, see, but I believe it would be much better if you got it by yourself. Now, to rest, both of you."

The pair could do nothing but thank her and comply, leaving the room to head towards their chambers.

Technically it was Legolas' chambers, but well. Every time they got to the White City, they would stay up late to talk, until Gimli would fall asleep helplessly. They soon decided that it would be easier to just share the same room, and so they had done since then. Aragorn knew, but he never asked.

Now that they had to look after the child, it seemed more logical than ever to share the room.

Legolas had thought that, if there was one good thing in that situation, it was that he and Gimli were going to spend more time together. They had a new, common task to carry out.

"You know, lad, Arwen reminds me greatly of her grandmother, sometimes."

"Ah, don't tell Aragorn, or he might be jealous."

Said the Elf in a playful tone as he opened the door of the chambers.

"Jealous? Why ever?"

“Forget it, I was merely jesting, my friend.”

“I don’t get the jest.” Insisted the Dwarf, walking inside after Legolas and closing the door behind him with an unconscious sigh of relief.

Legolas bit his tongue. That was a conversation he really didn’t want to indulge in, especially not at the moment, but it seemed there was no way to get out of it now.

“Your adoration for the Lady Galadriel is well-known, mellon. That’s all I meant. But I was joking, of course.”

He explained, taking off his own tunic and collecting Gimli’s one from his friend’s arms in order to hang them both to the hooks that were fixed on the wall near the door.

“I know well that Arwen’s attitude, so similar to her grandmother’s, has nothing to do with your love for the Lady.”

“Legolas, I don’t _love_ the Lady Galadriel.”

Gimli said after a wide-mouthed yawn. The Elf smiled at him sympathetically. He had hit a sore spot, of course. It wasn’t in Gimli to speak of his heart’s desire, and how could he be blamed?

“Forgive me, I should know better than to jest on such delicate matters.”

“No, lad, I mean it. I don’t love her, not in the way you mean it. I do love her, but- the way you love Fangorn forest, perhaps. As you love something…”

He trailed off, yawning again and rubbing his fingers over his eyes.

“…something grand, and beautiful, and superior.”

Legolas could hear his own heartbeat. He closed his eyes for a moment, just enough to calm down.

“My mistake, then. You told me some years ago that your heart belongs to a fair creature, that you love deeply and silently, with no hope of being returned. Hence my assumption.”

“Believe me, you assumed wrong.”

“But, my friend, who else-”

“Not the Lady. I still don’t get your jest, Legolas. Even if I did love her, and even if Arwen did remind me of her that way, why would Aragorn be jealous? Those two love each other like Mahal and Yavanna, lad.”

Legolas rolled his eyes. Gimli could be tremendously stubborn when he wanted to prove his point.

“I was merely kidding, it didn’t have to make perfect sense.”

“I mean”, insisted the Dwarf as stubborn as ever while he climbed onto the bed, “it’s not like Lord Celeborn was jealous.”

“Of course he wasn’t, you’re a Dwarf.”

Considered Legolas, realizing a moment too late how poorly that was phrased. Indeed, a glance at Gimli was enough for the Elf to tell that offence had been taken.

“Thank you?”

“No, Gimli, forgive me, that was ill-phrased.”

“It seemed rather clear to me.”

His jaw set, Gimli lied down so harshly that Legolas almost feared the bed would give way.

“I meant”, said the Elf, “that the _Lord Celeborn_ would never consider a Dwarf a threat to his marriage. _I_ know that you could very well be!”

The Dwarf looked even more affronted, and Legolas knew that, again, his words had failed to convey the message correctly.

“I AM NO THREAT TO ANYONE’S MARRIAGE!”

He shouted, and Legolas’ heart sunk low. That was why he didn’t want to have that conversation. They were tired, it was a delicate matter for both of them, and Gimli was easily offended, even more than usual, due to stress and lack of sleep.

“I know! My friend, take no offence, I never meant to suggest that you would, only that you could. You are charming, kind, good hearted.”

_And maddening gorgeous. And your voice is so deep it makes me shiver. And your hands are broad and strong. Your whole body tell stories, scars and inking, braids and beads._

“Just let me sleep, would you.”

“Nay, please. Let me clear this up first.”

“I’m tired. I’m a Dwarf, you know. Mortals, mh?”

Gimli turned his back to Legolas and closed his eyes. The Elf cursed himself as he lied down as well on the large bed, staring at the ceiling for a while. Against his initial assumptions, that accursed child was drawing them far from each other, if anything. They were supposed to enjoy some weeks together in Gondor, how did they end up like that?

He turned to face Gimli’s back, and the regular movement and soft snoring told him that he was deep asleep. He turned back to the other side, for the knowledge of having offended him such made his chest tighten and his eyes sting.

It was a few minutes later that he sensed Gimli rolling over on the mattress. Before he could realize, the Dwarf was pressed against his back, an arm around his chest, just like when they rode together on Arod.

“Gimli? Are you awake?”

He asked in a soft whisper, to which he got no answer. He smiled, held Gimli’s hand in his, and slowly slipped into his Elven rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last short/introductory chapter. From now on there will be much more action, I was looking forward to getting to this point!  
> Thank you so much for reading this. As I always say, I'm no native speaker, so please tell me if you notice anything wrong with my english. I would appreciate that!  
> Let me know what you think so far, if you want, and leave kudos if you enjoyed reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I've had this in my mind for so long. This chapter is little more than an introduction, compared to the entire work I planned. Let's stick to the present though xD Let me know what you think of this first chapter, subscribe if you'd like to keep reading and if you notice anything wrong with my English, please let me know so that I can correct it- I'm not a native speaker!


End file.
